


绝顶任务

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	绝顶任务

绝顶任务

冬兵透过瞄准镜盯着美国队长。  
那个愚蠢的金发甜心还在货物架旁比较着两种麦片。  
食指扣在扳机上，他嗅到枪管里散发的火药味，他用红点瞄准美国队长的后背，左边心脏的位置，只要他稍微用力，子弹便会穿过玻璃门与收银台上的口香糖架子，直接命中那颗四倍心脏，麦片掉在地上，鲜血涂在它的盒子上，站在美国队长不远处的中年女人甚至五秒内都不会反应过来发生了什么。  
但是那并不是冬兵的手段，尽管他狙击的能力一流。美国队长不能死得那么轻松，他的新管理员咬牙切齿地说，满脸的伤痕扭曲变形，我们要让所有人看他是怎么被你折磨侮辱至死的，让那些决心要跟着美国队长后面的人留下一生的阴影。  
他们要把美国队长弄进一个陷阱里，一个向全球人直播着的陷阱。“Fuck！ Him ！To Death！”冬兵的新管理员一字一顿地吼出来，充满血丝的双眼目眦欲裂，把控制冬兵的洗脑词本子捏成了纸团，脸上的疤也扭成了一团。  
……  
冬兵明白了。

现在的九头蛇大不如前，损失了九成九的势力，于是冬兵只能自己去弄了任务需要的东西。  
那个蠢透了的大胸甜心考虑了一分钟左右的麦片，最终决定把两盒都买下来。这是他最后一件商品，他推着购物车去付款，钱包看起来又旧又土，磨损严重。  
购物完成的美国队长骑上了他的摩托车，离开了冬兵的瞄准范围。  
于是冬兵从对面药店屋顶的广告牌后走了出来，把枪支收进了一个黑色吉他盒里。他只穿了一件皮衣和紧腿的黑色牛仔裤，把吉他盒背在背上，戴上了耳机，那虽然是伪装，但也能与九头蛇总部联络，只不过现在被冬兵用来听音乐。  
他喜欢摇滚乐。  
冬兵穿过马路，径直走向超市，玻璃门拉开时发出了一声尖锐的吱呀声，趴在收银台上看着漫画、戴着粉红色半透明眼镜框的女孩抬头看了他一眼，接着僵在了原地，不敢动弹。  
冬兵买了任务需要的剩下的东西，这些东西很好获得，所有超市里都有，但是冬兵要盯紧美国队长的行踪。  
他把那几盒东西扔在收银台上时，旁边刚结完帐准备离开的女性转回身来，手掌覆盖在了他那戴着皮手套去拿东西的左手上。  
“哈喽。”女人撅起浅蓝色水亮的嘴唇，朝他吹了个口哨，“有兴趣换一个目标吗？”  
“不，谢谢。”冬兵面无表情地抽回了手，他也不太清楚为什么这个女人这么急着来送死。他把钱递给戴着粉色眼镜框的收银员，同时把胳膊从刚刚抱上去的蓝色唇膏女人怀里再次抽出来。  
他离开超市，从药店附近的巷子里推出经过九头蛇改装过的FXSTBI哈雷摩托，购买来的两盒东西被他随意地插在胸口的口袋里。空档，捏离合，挂档，加油，松离合，车前的追踪仪显示着美国队长的位置：两个街区之外的公寓楼。

冬兵破窗而入的时候，傻乎乎的美国甜心系着有维尼熊图案的围裙，站在锅边把意面放进开水里。客厅里的黄铜唱片机沙沙地读着唱片唱着四十年代的音乐，美国甜心看到他没有吓得花容失色，而是有些窘迫地拍了拍手上沾上的面粉，把围裙解了下来，问他，  
“巴基，你吃过了吗？要不要吃点东西？”  
冬兵嚼着粉色眼镜框收银员塞进他口袋里的口香糖，在有些卡针的音乐中走向美国队长，劈手夺走了他的锅子，连着意面与开水一起扔出了窗外，然后双手揪住了他的衣服，把他重重地扔在了厨房的墙上，乱七八糟的厨具稀里哗啦地散落了一地。  
撞击让美国队长眩晕得一时没法站起来，只能用软了三度的声音哀求他（冬兵姑且认为是哀求）：“嘿，巴基……”  
强效药剂，冬兵在黑市上弄到的东西，任务完成的必需品之一，第一个使用到的用品。冬兵扳开针管，把药剂含进嘴里，然后拖起美国队长，捏着他的下巴，全部吐进了他的喉咙里。  
美国队长呛了一下，脸庞通红，“这是什么？”  
冬兵没有回答他，转身从窗子跳了出去。美国队长一定会过来追他，这是冬兵总结出来的定律，屡试不爽。  
这次冬兵刻意放缓了脚步，在美国队长几乎要追上他时，又拉远了距离。  
哦，甜心，这是一个陷阱，身为美国队长难道愚蠢到连这点东西都看不出来吗？冬兵更加怀疑当初他是怎么输在美国队长手上的。  
不过这次，冬兵可以确认无误，这次他一定可以圆满完成任务。论起玩枪，整个世界上不会有人比他更加熟练，活了一样久的美国队长也不会。  
美国队长追着他到了位于一个纽约郊区废弃商城的地下车库，里面由于顶部塌陷而光线充足，冬兵敏锐地看到了角落里隐藏的监视器与窃听器。他向监视器偷偷比划了个手势，表示一切准备就绪。  
能躲避漏雨的地方放着一床破破烂烂又脏兮兮的床单，还有一些勉强可以称之为生活必需品的东西。这些用来欺骗美国队长，让他以为冬兵住在这里。  
没过一分钟，美国队长便追了进来。冬兵坐在那床被单上，解除自己的武器让美国队长放松警惕。床边有一些刀什么的，应该是他的新管理员放的，让冬兵略微不解，完成任务好像并不需要这些武器。  
在那句忿恨的“操#死他”后，新管理员又加上了一句：用你最擅长的枪术，士兵，让所有人看到你是怎么击毙他的。  
美国队长终于进入了地下车库，当他看到坐在床单边正在解开长靴拿出藏在里面的匕首的冬兵时，瞳孔收缩了一下。  
他幻视了四周，用沙哑的声音开口道：“巴基……你就一直住在这里吗？”  
冬兵一言不发，用力地扎紧了靴子，双手按在腰间挂着的磁力手铐就冲了上来，飞腿踢向美国队长那张俊脸，他后退一步躲开，冬兵紧跟其上，甩出磁力手铐，铐住了美国队长的左手，他还没来得及反应那是什么，就被强磁吸得摔在了地面上的金属减速带上。  
美国队长发现了这是陷阱，可是已经来不及了，冬兵坐到了他的腰上，狠狠给了他一拳，几乎将这个人揍得晕过去。他伸出右手试图把落在一边盾牌召唤过来，却被冬兵的金属臂熟练地截住了，金属碰撞的火星溅到了他脸上。  
冬兵把盾牌抓在自己右手里，拿出另一个手铐铐住了美国队长的右手。美国队长拼尽全力挣脱了出去，但是他没有反击，只是一把把冬兵掀翻在地，然后红着脸拔腿就跑。  
冬兵当然不会放过他，这一次的任务他绝对不会失手。他甩出盾牌，美国队长大概做梦也没想到会被自己的盾牌击倒在地吧。在他摔倒在地时，冬兵上前用磁力镣铐铐住了美国队长的手脚，将他结结实实的困在了地上。  
药物看来已经发挥了作用，美国队长那张本来白得发光的脸此时红得如同熟透的番茄，喘着气哀求冬兵：“别，别这样，巴基……”  
冬兵当然不可能放过他，完美地完成管理员交给他的任务是冬兵的本能，尽管冬兵也有些觉得这个任务的完成方式实在是太过泯灭人性，太过残忍，可冬兵必须执行它。  
他这次绝不会因为美国队长看着眼熟而放过他，就算他哀求他的样子看上去让冬兵有几分心软也不行。杀手就是杀手。  
（系好安全带）  
冬兵掏出了美国队长的枪，那个可怜的躺在地上的家伙还在强打起精神说着：“巴基，不要，别这样，不要！”  
这把枪在冬兵看来形状有些过于蠢笨了，比不上他那些枪身优美的狙击枪机关枪，另外，作为一把手枪来说，它有些过于大了，枪管比左轮弹巢还要粗，笨拙不易上手。枪身也过于长，不适合隐藏，即使美国队长没用它开过一枪，它现在也已经在发热了，温度烫手得很。  
总而言之，这把枪对于冬兵来说，几乎没有任何手枪的长处。唯一可以勉强和优点沾边的是，它的弹匣容量较大，入手沉甸甸的，满载子弹。冬兵搞不懂美国队长为什么这么珍视这把枪，即使是这种情况了，他还在担忧他的枪，并且在冬兵检查弹匣时，倒吸了一口凉气。  
冬兵的耳机里传来了电流的杂音，紧接着他听到了他的新管理员的声音，“what the fuck……”  
新管理员没把说完就没了声音。  
但是冬兵明白的，fuck，他懂。  
先用擦布擦拭这把枪，不过因为它的材质特殊，需要特定的擦布。软软的“擦布”沾满清洁剂裹上枪管，冬兵忙着把枪捅入特制的清洗杯里，清洗杯里的擦布会负责擦拭枪身上的每一个缝隙、铭文、磨痕，因此他说不出话来。  
擦布浸透了过量的清洁剂，多余的清洁剂从清洗杯里流淌了出来，把枪托也打湿了，流了冬兵整个下巴都是，紧张得美国队长不敢大喘气。  
他还在嘟囔着：“别这样，巴基……别……”  
冬兵没功夫回答他。这把蠢笨的手枪真的是过于长了，顶到了清洗杯杯底，冬兵呛了一下，更多的清洁剂被顶了出来，弄得冬兵满手都是。于是冬兵收紧口腔，他听见美国队长与此同时在吸气，克制地呻吟着，“god,巴基……”  
枪口的位置有着特制的沟纹，冬兵用那块擦布仔细地照顾到，还有枪口，枪口偏小，而且枪管上翘，粗壮的枪管却只能射出小口径的子弹，甚至有可能走火，冬兵再次在心里嘲笑了美国队长一番。擦布在枪口旋转，美国队长抬起头看着他的枪，紧张地闷哼。  
清理完毕后，那把既没什么威力也没什么装饰作用的手枪变得更热了，子弹甚至都还没有从枪膛里射出，枪管就已经烧得通红。它肯定有一天会因为过热而软掉变形的，枪支大师冬兵在心里判断。但那与冬兵无关了，他目前的任务就是保养这把枪，让美国队长耗尽子弹而亡。  
冬兵从口袋里拿出在超市里买的剩下的两样物品，空气越来越热，他脱了皮衣，裸着上身，穿着紧腿牛仔裤坐在了美国队长腿上。  
上油，包上保护膜，冬兵手法娴熟，草莓味的枪支润滑油被他均匀地涂抹在了美国队长的手枪上，以及他为美国队长特意准备好的枪套。  
冬兵用小刀割开牛仔布，里面装着他准备给美国队长的枪套，白色皮质，质地柔软，比他的枪不知道要好看多少倍。  
果然很好看，他看见美国队长兴奋地喘息起来，但这个道貌岸然的伪君子还在有气无力地说：“不，巴基，你别这样……不能这样，我不可以……”得了吧，冬兵看得出来，他看到这个枪套时眼睛都直了，还说不要，虚伪。  
被保护膜包裹着的手枪枪口被冬兵塞进了枪套里——尺寸好像不太对，枪套要小了一号，谁也不知道美国队长会有这么一个笨重没用的枪。  
冬兵不得不让枪退出枪套，往枪套里涂了更多的枪支润滑油。枪套里软软的，像棉花似的，可以很好地保护枪支不受磨损，而且也极具韧性，可以紧紧箍住枪身，防止枪支滑出去。冬兵又扶着枪，让枪身缓缓进入枪套，进入四分之一后又让它退出去，以此来慢慢使枪套变松适应枪的尺寸。如此反复进出的动作之后，美国队长终于忍不住了，狠狠地挺腰，将枪管完全捅进了枪套里，差点撑破了枪套的皮。  
冬兵险些咬破了下唇，掉下几滴眼泪来，吓得美国队长将枪放在里面，不敢动弹了。冬兵报复地箍紧了枪套，手指掐破了美国队长大腿上的肉。  
在磨合良好后，冬兵开始使用这把枪，他这时才见识到这把枪的长处所在。瞄准连击全部自动，枪枪命中靶心，虽然过热但耐久性却异常惊人，像是不知疲倦一般，过大的枪身带来的威力难以言喻。  
同样性能良好的还有他的枪套，在枪管过热时自动流出冷却剂冷却枪管。  
冬兵软了双腿，趴在美国队长身上任由这把枪自动攻击，消耗它的子弹。  
他第一次觉得这个任务艰巨难以完成，子弹太多了，他怕他的枪套承受不住。  
但既然已经开头了，一切就已经由不得他了，子弹一发又一发地发射，冬兵最后只能意识模糊地趴在美国队长身上，任由枪支自动运行。他买回来的保护膜不知道被震裂了多少次，最后一个也不剩，子弹毫无阻拦地命中靶心，冬兵在迷迷糊糊中啜泣了一声，然后晕了过去。

绝顶任务.美国队长  
他在超市里就听着山姆传来的监视报告了。  
他的巴基可真够可爱，但史蒂夫可从没有想到过会发展到这一步。  
不过……好像有点停不下来了？

一脚踢飞了朗姆洛的猎鹰关了那些监控，急忙问队长他那边怎么样了。  
“oh,god……巴基……”  
“嗯……哈……”  
猎鹰觉得自己的耳朵不会好了。


End file.
